


A New Hunt

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Easter, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was distracted, and horrified, by what he saw Cas putting in the baskets next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Hunt

“Dude, what the hell are these?”

Dean settled on a stool at the kitchen island as he picked up the thin plastic tubes that had something colorful inside.

“Honey.”

Cas had a pink ribbon tied around his head, and it was only ten o'clock so he’d probably been playing with the kids before bed and forgotten.

“Honey?”

The countertop was strewn with fake grass, colorful plastic eggs, various ‘goodies’ - yeah, no - and four little white baskets.

“Well, it’s raw organic honey, but it’s flavored.”

Cas was froofing some grass in his baskets and considering arrangements as he started filling them. Dean picked up something from one of the organized piles.

“Fruit leather? Really? Because what kid doesn’t want dried fruit on Easter.”

Scornfully tossing down the package of fruit leather he had been inspecting, Dean rolled his eyes and hefted up the bag he’d brought over. The plastic bag crinkled as he set it on the counter.

“Fruit leather is a treat, it’s delicious.”

Dean was distracted, and horrified, by what he saw Cas putting in the baskets next.

“Oh no, you cannot be serious, Cas, that’s not what you’re supposed to put in an Easter basket!”

Cas held up the toothbrush in question and frowned at it.

“They have the kids favorite cartoon characters on them, they’re a fun novelty.”

They were bright and shaped like characters, one Spiderman, one of those chicks from Frozen, one Hulk and one Scooby Doo. They were neat. But what kind of sadistic bastard gives out a toothbrush as a 'toy’. On friggin’ Easter. Like hey, here’s some candy with a side of guilt trip.

Cas shrugged and kept arranging his baskets with the healthy items.

Hefting the loot he’d just bought at a gas station, Dean tipped his bag of offerings onto the counter. Spilling out over the neat little stacks Cas had made and tipping them over, chocolate eggs, peanut butter cups, jelly beans, and peeps covered the counter in a bright sugary rainbow.

Cas glared at him.

Dean smirked, “This is why I’m the cool uncle.”

“I’m not putting that in my kid’s baskets.”

“Man come on, don’t ruin their childhoods. Let them have some candy every now and then.”

“Childhood obesity and diabetes is a very serious matter Dean. And oral hygiene is always important.”

“It’s Easter Cas. You know they’re going to go to school on Monday and talk about all the goodies they got with their friends. Don’t do this to your kids, they’ll be the uncool ones with the toothbrushes and fruit leather, it’ll affect their social standing for years. Think of their self esteem.”

Cas huffed an impatient sigh and rolled his eyes, picking up one of the chocolate eggs like it was carrying ebola, and studied the label on it.

“I suppose we might put a few of these in the baskets. Nothing with high fructose corn syrup though.”

“Everything good in the world has high fructose corn syrup in it.”

“Not true. Raw cane sugar, honey, agave nectar, stevia, these are all acceptable sweeteners.”

Dean was trying to stealthily sneak the real goodies into the kid’s baskets underneath the fake grass, but Cas had hawk eye vision and was systematically plucking everything out and studying the labels.

There was shuffling on the tile floor at the kitchen door and Anna was smiling widely as she came waddling in with a little brown ball of fluff cupped in her hands. Sam loomed behind her, holding a cage that he carried in and set on the countertop next to the mess of basket fillings. His brother had dragged Anna quietly down the hallway as soon as they’d come inside to show her something secret. Apparently, she felt the need to share it with Dean too.

Dean stood and pushed his stool towards Anna, who plopped down and held up the fur ball in his face.

“Look at how cute they are!”

Dean shook his head, covering his nose. “No, uh-huh, don’t come near me with that thing man, I’ve got allergies.”

“You’re allergic to cats, not bunnies.”

“I’m allergic to small fuzzy things.”

“I want one too,” Anna smiled widely at him, her eyes gleaming and he would never understand how she managed to make that happen on command.

“Hell no.”

“You won’t let me get a hypoallergenic cat.”

“Those things are fugly man, and evil looking.”

Anna pouted, lowering her arms to curl the bunny up close to her chest resting on top of her round belly, as she glared at Dean.

Cas was scooping another tiny baby bunny out of the cage that Sam had brought in, cooing at it and stroking its floppy ears. Sam wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed the top of his head, before spying the intruder candy on the countertop and frowning at Dean.

“Dean, did you seriously come over at ten pm to sneak candy into our kids baskets? Really?”

“Hey we were just in the area, Anna had a craving for Sheetz nachos and didn’t trust me with the order.”

Anna, still coddling her bunny, nudged Dean with her foot. “I trust you, I don’t trust the Sheetz employees to make it right.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

God she was getting massive, her tiny tiny frame bulging out at the belly with the twins growing inside her. Twins man. And they were going to be here any day. Dean had to admit, he liked having company on late night junk food runs. He felt like less of a pig himself with Anna shoveling gooey nachos in her face next to him in the car. They ate in the parking lot because they didn’t want to wait to get home. Plus, Dean had got the candy for his brother’s kids and texted to see if they could come over.

Dean walked around the island to put more space between him and the bunnies, feeling a tickling in his nose that may be more psychosomatic than real allergies. Whatever. He did his good uncle duty and stuffed more of the real candy in the Easter baskets, putting a stern look on his face to tease his brother, “You know Sammy, bunnies are a gift for life, not just Easter.”

Sam was holding the bunny now, nestled in one massive hand while Cas resumed reading labels, an eyebrow arched up at the offensive ingredients and his lips pursed.

Sam was oh so careful as he pet the bunny, always overly reserved and gentle to make up for his size and strength, “Dude we have five guinea pigs, two dogs, three cats, an aquarium full of fish and a snake. Trust me, the bunnies are staying.”

Jesus, Dean couldn’t keep track of all the animals around here. At least Anna kept Claritin in her purse for him. “When did you turn into a zoo keeper Sammy?”

“Well, Cas is an animal in bed.”

Cas - still with the fucking pink ribbon around his head - just shrugged. Anna snickered.

Dean pushed off the counter where he was leaning, “Whoa, hey I don’t need the deets on my brother’s sex life but thanks.”

Turning to the fridge, Dean opened it and rummaged around. There were way too many green things in there, tupperware containers of left overs, milk… “Do you guys have any beer?”

Sam coughed behind him, “We uh, we might have some wine but I don’t drink beer anymore.”

Dean stood, fridge open behind him, and gaped at his brother. “Since when did you give up beer?”

“It’s really not good for you. A little red wine in moderation can be healthy, though.”

Dean shut the fridge behind him. "I can’t believe you Sammy. How far is this healthy eating going to go? You’re going to waste away in front of my eyes. I can see it happening.”

Anna rolled her eyes. “You know Dean you could stand to lay off the fried food and beer yourself.”

“What? Don’t tell me the hippies have turned you on me? It’s a trap. They’re secretly starting a cult. No wonder they needed to adopt so many kids.”

Cas, wrapping bows around the handles of the baskets, stated “I’ve been trying to convince Anna to be vegetarian for years and have not succeeded. And I assure you, we are not founding a commune.”

Anna, still softly petting the rabbit, replied, “There’s nothing wrong with eating meat. But really, Dean, you eat a lot of junk food. I want you to be healthy, so you can live long enough to see our grandkids.”

“You haven’t even popped those two out yet.”

“Exactly.”

Sam was carefully putting his bunny back in the cage, quietly laughing at them. Reaching over for Cas, he plucked the pink ribbon out of his husband’s hair and tucked it into his jeans. They really did make good dads together, even if they were a bit strict and weird. Sam moved to help Cas put the finishing touches on the Easter baskets, but Cas swatted his hands away.

“You don’t have an eye for the arrangements.”

“It’s an Easter basket. The kids are going to tear them apart the minute they see them.”

Anna folded her arms on the counter, making a little circle for the bunny to sit in. “I think they look lovely Cas.”

“Thank you.”

Sam squeezed Cas’ waist, “Hey, when are we going to the show the bunnies to them?”

Cas, fingers twisting around a ribbon on a basket, got that constipated look on his face. “Hm, perhaps we could set up the bunny’s pen in the living room while the kids are searching the house for their baskets?”

Sam nodded, languidly running one of his hands up and down Cas’ arm.

Dean plucked a chocolate egg off the counter that Cas had deemed unacceptable for his children and unwrapped it, eating the whole thing in one bite.“Pleash tell me y'r gonn’ let the kidsh eat som'f dish.”

Sam and Cas pointed - matching - disapproving frowns at him. Anna stifled a giggle.

Cas put a few more pieces of real candy into the baskets. “Some. You’ll be at church for the ten o'clock mass, won’t you?”

Anna nodded, “Definitely. Are you guys still planning on taking the kids to mom’s for lunch or should we all just save ourselves the inevitable and come here after church?”

Dean ate another piece of candy, tossing the wrappers in the fancy little trash bin with the foot peddle. He bit his tongue on the subject of Anna and Cas’ mom, and their conservative family.

They’d pretty much disowned Cas when he got gay married, but after him and Sam started adopting kids the Milton family graciously started tolerating them at get togethers, kind of, well at least not with overt hostility. Maybe they thought they could save the kids from their sinful parents or some horse shit like that, who knew. Dean still didn’t understand why Sam and Cas thought it was so important for the kids to know their grandparents.

Of course, the familial relations had been even more strained when Dean managed to knock up Anna before slapping a ring on her.

Anna made a quiet disappointed sound when Sam took the baby bunny from her, putting the little animal back in it’s cage. He and Cas traded looks. Sam ran a hand through his hair and shrugged.

“Well, the kids are going to do the Easter egg hunt after mass, that should be a few hours. Why don’t we just do lunch here after that? It’ll be less traveling on you Anna.”

Cas was tapping his fingers on the edge of the counter. Sometimes Dean wondered if having no family - outside your brother and friends - was better than having a shitty family. Anna smiled sweetly at them, resting her hands on her swollen belly.

“I think that sounds like a good idea. I can’t even imagine what mom would say if I dared to break my water on her oriental rugs. I really don’t think I can hold these two in much longer.”

Cas shuffled around the kitchen island and placed a hand over Anna’s belly, dipping to kiss her on the forehead.

“They’ll come when they’re ready. You’re going to be a wonderful mother Anna.”

Sam clapped his hands together once, “All right, so, are you guys going to help hide the baskets? Cas always puts them in easy places.”

Cas shot a withering stare at Sam, “All the kids are under ten. Do you want to wait hours for them to find the baskets?”

Dean took the initiative to step forward and pick up a basket. “Why don’t we all take one?”

Anna pushed herself up and grabbed a basket, “I know the perfect spot!”

Careful to be quiet and stay on the other side of the house from the kids rooms, they scurried around moving furniture and opening cupboards looking for hiding spots. Dean ended up hiding his basket in the living room buried underneath balls of yarn in Cas’ knitting basket. Basket in a basket, heh.

He and Anna left after the baskets were hidden, Sam bagging up the ‘naughty’ candy that was left and passing it back to Dean. He tossed it in the back of the car after he helped Anna in and shut the door after her.

Dean was looking forward to doing this himself. Having little snot nosed poop factories of his own. First words and first steps and first day of school. He never really thought he was cut out for being a dad, but after Sam and Cas started adopting he realized how much he really, really wanted that kind of change in his life.

Anna had mentioned it way before him, way before Sam and Cas adopted their first kid. She’d always wanted kids. But she gave him all the time and space he needed on the subject. When Dean stopped buying condoms they kind of went on a sex spree around the apartment.

There was a click as Anna finally managed to get her belt buckled around her massive belly. She smiled over at Dean as she adjusted the strap between her cleavage.

"Hey honey, I’ll trade you a handy when we get home if you give me a foot rub.”

“Hell yeah. Let me go down on you, and you got yourself a deal babe.”

“Mm, sounds good. But even if you keep me up all night, we’re still going to early mass in the morning.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Dean figured an old dog really could learn new tricks. He leaned across the seat to give Anna a quick kiss before backing out of the drive. Some part of him told him that he should be scared, that he wasn’t ready. But Dean didn’t really believe that. He had Anna by his side and yeah, Cas was right, she would be a great mother. All Dean could feel was excited, like he was a little kid again and starting a new hunt for his Easter basket, but he just knew this one would be full of chocolate eggs and not toothbrushes.


End file.
